gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Plucky Chicken
Plucky Chicken is a 2012 American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by Gingo Animation for Universal Pictures. It was the eleventh feature film produced by Gingo, and is also the studio's first film to feature an non-human protagonist. The film was directed by Gary Hall in his directorial debut and written by Josh Klausner, and features the voices of Ryan Reynolds, Joan Cusack, Danny McBride, Neil Patrick Harris, Wilmer Valderrama, and Steve Buscemi. It follows a chicken named Plucky (Reynolds) who goes on a quest to rescue his mate Lucile (Cusack), who is captured by Victor Lucksbottom (Buscemi), the CEO of the fictional fast-food restaurant Fry'd Chicken Pit who plots to turn every chicken into food. Plucky Chicken was released in the United States on July 27, 2012. It received mixed reviews from critics, although many of whom particularly praised Reynolds' vocal performance. It also proved to be a box office success, earning more than $426.7 million on a budget of $160 million. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Ryan Reynolds as Plucky, a chicken. *Joan Cusack as Lucile, a smart-going and kind hen and Plucky's love interest. *Danny McBride as Bessie, a cow mistaken for a female. *Neil Patrick Harris as Spottie, a dog. *Wilmer Valderrama as Piggy Pig. *Steve Buscemi as Victor Lucksbottom, the CEO of Fry'd Chicken Pit who plots to turn every chicken into food. *Jim Cummings as Farmer Bob. *Corey Burton as Fred, a duck. *John DiMaggio as Henry. *Ava Acres as a chick. *Gary Hall as a chef. Additional voices are provided by Ava Acres, Dee Bradley Baker, Ashley Albert, Fred Tatasciore, Tom Kenny, Daniel Flaherty, Nolan North, Brian McFadden, Roger Craig Smith, Chris Edgerly, Gregg Berger, Sondra James, Marieve Herington, Allison Roth, Kari Wahlgren and Ian James Corlett. Production In March 2008, Universal Pictures and Gingo Animation announced that they were working on an original animated film entitled Plucky Chicken. Gary Hall, an veteran Gingo animator who also came up with the idea for the film, was announced to make his feature directorial debut. Writer Josh Klausner was hired by Gingo to write the film's screenplay. On June 7, 2010, it was announced that Ryan Reynolds, Joan Cusack, and Danny McBride joined the cast of the film. In March 2011, it was announced that Steve Buscemi joined the cast of the film. Soundtrack The film's score is composed by John Debney, making Gingo's first film to be composed by Debney outside of the studio's existing Computeropolis franchise. Track listing All music composed by John Debney. #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Gallery Coming soon! Release Plucky Chicken was originally scheduled to be released on July 5, 2011, however, in September 2009, the date was pushed back to July 27, 2012. This happened because Universal Pictures changed the release date of Gabriel Garza, from December 2010 to July 2011, thus pushing Plucky Chicken to 2012. The film was later released in the United Kingdom on December 7, 2012. A short animated film starring the characters of the Computeropolis franchise, titled Go Party!, accompanied Plucky Chicken during its theatrical release. Marketing The official teaser was released on July 5, 2011 and was shown before Gabriel Garza, Spy Kids: All the Time in the World, and Dolphin Tale. The first theatrical trailer was released on November 11, 2011 and was shown before Arthur Christmas, Happy Feet Two, The Muppets, Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked, and Operation: MT. The second theatrical trailer was released on March 2, 2012 and was shown before The Lorax, The Pirates! Band of Misfits, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, and Brave. TV spots began to air between June and July of 2012. Video game A video game based on the film, titled Plucky Chicken, was released on July 3, 2012 for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo DS, and Nintendo 3DS. Home media Plucky Chicken was released on DVD and Blu-ray on December 4, 2012. Reception Critical response The review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a rating of 59%. On Metacritic, the film has a score of 51 out of 100, indicating "mixed or average reviews". The film is often considered one of the worst films from Gingo Animation, along with The Gabriel Garza Movie, BJ and Wally, Swapped and Computeropolis 3. However, both Plucky Chicken and Swapped do have the largest fanbases out of five of these films. Box office Coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:2010s Category:2012 Category:Films Category:Films directed by Gary Hall Category:Plucky Chicken Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Gingo Animation animated films